


The Killing Club

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Drabble, EriSol - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Fist Fights, Gangs, M/M, Past Suicide Attempt, Sollux only lisps when nervous, Suicidal Thoughts, based off a book, but not really, clubs, eridan wants attention but doesnt whine about it, john is a massive dweeb and really likes rose, really lame amporas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six students start a club where they write down the names of people they wish to kill, but never take any of it into action. However, one student writes down their own name and suddenly everyone is worried of losing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sollux Captor

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooo shoooooooort  
> ill touch it up tomorrow when i actually can get a computer  
> writing with a dsi is hard and no one understands
> 
>  
> 
> there will be six interduction chapters and two chapters where things happen.

There once was a boy who hated talking. Talking was hard, and talking to someone was harder. He had trouble moving his mouth to form sounds, and his tongue was clumsy. So why do something you knew you couldn't do?

Sollux never spoke a single word for about two years. Those two years were supposed to be the time to make friends, go to parties, maybe get a girlfriend, and to live. Yet, he stayed up in his little room typing away on a computer or writing poetry. Of course, he'd never let someone read his poetry, it was too personal and too depressing. So he kept that a secret (moreorless in a journal under his mattress).

Sollux was strange, and different. He saw the meanings to things others didn't want to see. If you would ask him about the meaning of life, he'd tell you. Or, actually just open a can of soda and use a twizzler for a staw. Sollux didn't talk, remember? However, if you got down on your knees and pleaded, he just might write his answer on a napkin he got from Jack Noir's Pizza (that was really all he would bother to eat), that simply said:

"there2 no meaniing  
ju2t the iillu2ion we giive our2elve2 two feel le22 alone"


	2. Karkat Vantas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm yes indeed
> 
> sorry if i fail to update this ahhhh

Many students liked the summertime, but not Karkat Vantas. It meant being away from school, and as much as he hated school, it was his way of escaping. Escaping the religious confinement of his brother, Kankri. Now, he still loved his brother (in his own special way), but Kankri was hard to be around for more than five seconds. He was a great guy when he kept his mouth shut, but who are we kidding, when does Kankri ever keep his mouth shut? School was a way to be around people he can somewhat tolerate better than his brother, like for example: Dave Strider. Karkat hated Dave Strider, but in a friend way. He loathed the guy completely but that didn't stop him from continuously speaking to the dude. That's how it was with most of his friends, he hated them, but at the same time they were buddy-buddies. 

So yes, Karkat Vantas hated the summertime, as did he many other things. But that was just normal for him. The only thing he actually enjoyed was movies, and that is what he wanted to do when he grew up. Movies. He was gonna become the director of some of the best films in history. People would praise him as he walked by, kneeling at his feet, basking in his glory. He will prove all that had doubted him for his shitty child and teenage years wrong, he would make his father proud, he will do the one thing that will make Kankri _stop_ talking. 

_Succeed._


	3. Eridan Ampora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gomen gomen gomen
> 
> i suck at writing kill me

Eridan Ampora was a rich boy living in a poor town. His father moved him and his brother here to " _Help"_ , when really they moved to suck this town of all the money they _actually_ had. Well no, that wasn't entirely true. Eridan just liked to say it like that to make his dad look even worse. The guy was awful, really. He barely payed any attention to his sons, too busy going to parties and flirting with all his co-worker's wives. He could die for all Eridan cared, he was dead to him already. 

Now, It had it's perks being a rich boy, like he could get anything he wanted and he could go anywhere he wanted. He could have friends if he wanted them and he could be lonely if he felt like it. He was in total control of his life and no one could stop him from getting what he _wanted._ But maybe that's why he hated his life so much. He wanted someone to tell him _no_ , he wanted someone to stand up and say _that's enough._ He wanted- no- _needed_ someone to take the parent roll and take his privileges away. Was it that hard to ask for his father to start acting like a dad? To come home and give his son a hug? Maybe even ask how his day went even if nothing happened? 

All he wanted was someone to give him the attention he needed, not wanted.


	4. Rose Lalonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you write about rose? like wtf its hard i dont understand

Rose Lalonde was a very strange individual. She found others' problems amusing in a logical sense, not comical. She studied the human mind with full interest, and sometimes took it too far. Rose Lalonde was a good source for advice, but maybe not comfort. She could find the problem, but not always fix it. And that's not to say that she isn't caring, for she is, she just shows affection in a very different way. For example, when there is someone she likes she doesn't ask them out on a date, she asks them if they wish to drink tea with her. Her idea of a date is two individuals sitting at a table drinking tea she brewed herself while discussing theoretical topics. 

She also wore all black, maybe tints of purple- but mostly black. She thought that color was for the normal, and she herself is everything but normal. That meant black lipstick, black eyeliner, black...everything. The only time she wore something bright and exciting was three years ago at her sister's wedding. She wore a bright blue and orange dress, and everyone practically fell to their knees and started praying because this was the end of the world, Rose Lalonde was wearing color. 

She didn't hate color, just thought that she didn't deserve something as wonderful as color.


	5. Dave Strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kms right now bye i suck

Striders were odd characters, and were hard to understand. Dave was far better than his brother, just because you could semi speak with him without it getting too awkward. Not that the Striders were awkward, they were far from that. It's just hard to talk to someone that barely speaks back. Dave was the opposite of Dirk, who was dark-skinned, talented and _really_ tall. Dave was pale, quirky, and just tall. There's a difference between being tall and being _really_   tall, Dave just reached to his brother's shoulder while compared to everyone else he was a giant. You put him next to any average sized adult, he towers over them, staring with his blank poker face. 

Dave could make facial expressions if he wanted to, or if he really liked you. The only person he could even bother with smiling around was Sollux, or John Egbert. Him and John were best bros, but his relationship with Sollux was a bit harder to describe with one word. They were best friends, but more. They were brothers, but more. They weren't quite dating, but weren't just friends. They weren't friends with benefits either, unless you counted cuddling and holding hands friends with benefits. Sollux didn't talk, and Dave had no emotion. How the two fit together is a mystery. 

Dave Strider's whole life is a mystery. 


	6. Aradia Megido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did exactly what i said i wasnt gonna do: write a chapter for this on a dsi

Aradia isn't your regular girl you see everywhere. She's the kind of girl that if you find her, you better keep her because that'll be your only chance to have a relationship like that. While some girls are applying makeup and adjusting their skirts, Aradia is probably pulling a beetle out of her hair and brushing dirt off her shorts. When some girls are flirting with a bunch of hard headed jocks, she's rocking out to Slipknot in her old red pickup truck with busted speakers. When girls are out partying, she's inside with Sollux Captor, the kid who doesn't speak, watching him sip from a twizzler-straw in a can of Dr. Pepper because she thinks he's funny. If a girl is on a date, she's in the mechanic-lab swooning over a gothic boy named Equius as he works. 

Aradia doesn't care about your opinion or how things really are. She just lives in her own little world, taking one step at a time.


	7. Welcome To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is being so nice im gonna cry
> 
> anyway heres the first actual chapter hella  
> yeah the highschool is skaia  
> so original i know lol
> 
> aND THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT MOVIE LEMONADE MOUTH I SWEAR (i wasnt watching it.. what)

_Welcome to Skaia High school, where only the best succeed and the losers choke on dust._

_Here, some of the most famous people have received their High School Diploma (None that you could probably recognize by name but it's the thought that counts). The classes here were specifically made to fit your interests! Whether it be Sports to Mechanics or Biology to Calculus, this school has it all! But remember, if you like anything close to the arts, it's not important! Take your creative spirit and throw it away so you can pick up that heavy medicine ball. Only smart people make through life, not artistic. Here at this school, we have a habit of throwing our school's clubs and Fine Arts classes into the basement just so we can buy more sports equipment. Isn't that nice? Plus, if your anything other than a Straight Rich Christian White Man, you can say hello to bullying! Make sure if your a female student here that your skirts don't show your knees and you cross your legs. Don't want those boys getting distracting from their education, right?_

Sollux thought in his head as he inched through the school's front gates. This high school is probably just the same old cliche you see everywhere else, but who really cares anymore? High school itself is just a big cliche broiling down to something even worse. Fuck all the people who had it easy in this hell hole, fuck'em. Sollux sighed, tucking in his white button-up as he walked, this school also had a dress code, and honestly? Sollux didn't think he signed up for the whole 'Catholic School Wanna-be' staff. They at least allowed certain hair colors (in moderation) and jewelry, which he could handle. All the people at Skaia sucked, except for like the 2.3% population of the weirdos and misfits they cram downstairs where they keep everything else they don't want. Sollux was one of those weirdos and misfits they throw into the basement, even though he's smart and talented. He wouldn't be down here if he just opened his mouth and _talked,_ but that was something he just couldn't do. He could get on just fine without speaking.

Pressing the button the the elevator that lead to the basement only, Sollux felt someone else's presence behind him, to which he turned his head and looked to see who it was. A girl with short white hair and a black trapeze dress (how did she get away with wearing that in here?) greeted him with a smile.  He blinked in response, watching as she pulled out a tiny mirror and reapplied her trademark black lipstick. "Hello, Sollux. It's nice to see you." Rose said.

Sollux didn't say anything and kept staring, but Rose responded as if he did, "Ah yes, I'm quite well, thank you."

Rose had the ability to read his expressions (although mostly blank stares) and body language as talk and often they could hold conversations that lasted hours. It was almost like Rose could read his mind, and that was perfectly fine as long as she didn't poke and prod into private things. Of course, she had lots of practice with her half-brother, who was a lot like Sollux except he said a few things here and there. 

The elevator opened and the two scrambled inside, only to have someone barge in at the last possible moment before the door slid to a close. "Hey! Sorry! Hi Rose and Sollux!" The kid said as he swiped his over-grown black bangs out of his eyes. John Egbert, although not quite one of Sollux's friends, he still hung out with him from time to time. 

"Hello John, it's a pleasure to see you." Rose smiled,  and John instantly turned red in the face. The kid had a mad crush on the ' _Gothic Lock Ness Monster_ ', and had no problem showing it even if he didn't mean to. 

"P-pleasure to see you, too!" He gushed, hands fiddling with the straps to his backpack. As the elevator door closed, he stopped fidgeting, turning to Sollux who was looking at the floor, silent as usual, "Hey uh, Sollux? I need some help with my homework. It's just Algebra, but I don't really get it! Mr. Slick can be a little hard to understand, I think he was drunk again."

Sollux just nodded at him, and John's face broke out into a wide grin, buck teeth showing and all. "Thanks man!"

Once the elevator door opened again, John was already gone, waving as he ran to General Music. Rose chuckled, grabbing Sollux's arm and dragging him down the opposite hall, "There's club today, Sol Dear, and we don't have time for dilly-dallying." 

He nodded again, watching as Rose's heels clicked on the tile floor again and again. They both had to go down another pair of stairs to get to their club room, which was the last room down the furthest hallway. As they walked, the hallways became more and more dirty and less tended to. The hallway they knew best only had one light bulb working, and that one even flickered. Sollux let his gaze wonder to a beetle scuttling across the floor, it reminding him of someone in particular. He must have zoned out for a while, because he bumped into Rose who had stopped at the Club Door. She giggled and shook her head, swatting at him as the door opened.   
  
The room was surprisingly bright (The club members had put in the light bulbs themselves since the school couldn't bother to answer their request forms asking for maintenance) and the loud screaming and talking of teenagers instantly pounded against Sollux's eardrums.  Karkat and Aradia had scooted all the desks into a large pile, creating their own little barricade. Eridan and Dave had done the same thing on the opposite side of the room, except they were throwing paper wads and textbooks at the opposing party. 

"Take that, you disgusting piece of shit!" Karkat screeched as he picked up a textbook that had landed beside his foot and threw it at Eridan's head. He missed, Eridan ducking just in time. Dave stood up and started hurling more paper wads, his shirt untucked and his tie undone. One of the wads hit Aradia in the chest and she just giggled, falling to the floor and pretending to die. 

"Noooo! Aradiaaaa!" Karkat squealed, dropping to her side and pretending to check for life. Once pronounced "Dead", he stood up and pointed at Dave, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" 

"At another battle," Rose said as she walked into the middle of the room, already beginning to pick up their mess, "it's Club time."


	8. Suck It Up, Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of adding a chapter 10 as like..an epilogue?  
> I broke this into 2 parts and i will continue to write part 2 tomorrow if im able.

They all huddled in a circle, laying or sitting down on pillows and blankets as they talked. There was about an hour left before classes actually started, so they had enough time to do as they pleased. Eridan kept fidgeting with his plaid sweater, as if it was too tight for him to breathe, and Aradia, as usual, wasn't wearing her skirt and instead wore the men's black slacks. She always got detention for not following the dress code, but somehow Rose gets away with it every time. Maybe the teachers are just scared of the Lalondes in general, they're terrifying. "So, I'm thinkin' we head over to my place after school today. Dad's outta town again, and Cro is too busy flirtin' with the older Serket." Eridan mumbled, pulling at his tie.

"Can't, I have practice." Dave muttered, coloring in a Dora the Explorer coloring book. Dave was on the football team, strangely, and had practice every Thursday and Saturday, he was the Quarterback.

"I also cannot make a presence, my sister is coming into town with her wife." Rose replied, her nose stuck in a book (There wasn't a cover, but from the looks of it. it was a Harry Potter book). Eridan looked at Karkat who didn't have anything better to do with his life and kindly wished that Ampora would pull the stick out of his ass before he came over. Sollux just shrugged, sipping from his Dr. Pepper and chewing at that obnoxious Twizzler for a straw, he would most likely be there. Aradia couldn't come because she was going hiking and was probably gonna be out there all night.

"Hey Sollux, can I have a Twizzler?" She asked. Sollux just whipped a whole bag of the candy from his backpack and tossed them to her, giving her a polite nod.  Aradia squealed happily and grabbed a handful.

"I think we should uh, get this over with. Don't want to be late or anything." Dave pulled out The Book (just a black composition notebook with a Nirvana sticker on the front) and tossed it in the middle of their circle. Eridan instantly grabbed it, grumbling as he did so. He wrote something down with a purple pen and then tossed it back in the middle. Karkat got a hold of it next, silently reading the purple text before he wrote anything down. Vriska Serket was written in beautiful violet cursive, and Karkat scoffed silently to himself. Eridan and Vriska had dated once before, but that was a disaster. Something must have happened between them again and ended badly. Karkat speedily wrote his brother's name, feeling guilty as he did so and threw the book at Aradia, who was too busy stealing another Twizzler to block it. She stuck her tongue out at him, and then opened the book and wrote her answer down. Damara Megido. Her sister.

Rose got it next, inside she wrote Vriska as well. They didn't get along very well after an incident that happened with Kanaya. Dave took it from his half-sister's hands and wrote in his obnoxious red pen (it spilled ink everywhere). He seemed a little off today, even more so than customary. Dave passed the book to Sollux, his hand lingering on the other's for a bit too long. Eridan seemed to get a little irritated at that, shifting himself into a straighter position. He always got jealous at Strider's relationship with Sollux and even tried to deny it. The silent teenager had the book resting on his skinny thighs, as if contemplating who he would write down this time. He always wrote down "biigot2" or "that one guy who beat2 me up and 2teal2 my fuckiing homework". Now he just sat there, not moving. Karkat was staring at him, everyone else was doing their own thing while waiting for him to write something down, completely oblivious. Karkat wasn't, and watched him silently as Sollux picked up his yellow pen and shakily wrote his answer down. Afterward he gave it back to Dave, who always kept onto The Book. There was an odd aura in the room now, and Karkat seemed to be the only one feeling it other than Captor and Strider. 

The bell soon rung and everyone got up to go to their respective areas. Aradia and Rose left together, heading to their shared math class, and Eridan ran to his literature study after trying to flirt with Sollux, who was unresponsive. Eridan looked like he also knew something was up, because Sollux didn't just stand there when Ampora made his advances. Karkat grabbed Dave's sleeve and Sollux's tie once everyone else was gone, dragging them back into the club room. Dave protested, going on about how he had class and he was going to miss it if he didn't leave now. Sollux stared at the floor, unblinking. "You two aren't leaving till you tell me what's up."

Dave's mouth instantly snapped shut, and Sollux tensed. "So are you guys gonna tell me? Or do I need to find out myself-" Karkat reached for Dave's backpack, but had his hand slapped away. He sneered and tried to grab the bag again but Dave just pushed him back. "What the FUCK is your PROBLEM Strider? Give me the BOOK!"

"No. I hold onto The Book, and once it is back in my bag no one else can touch it. Those are the rules." Dave hissed. Sollux looked at Dave but then back to Karkat, eyes wide. He watched as Karkat's face turned a bright shade of red and his arms started to tremble. He was pissed, and Sollux knew to back up and get out of the way because there was a fight about to happen and he wanted nothing to do with it. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the small room, and time stood still for about ten seconds. Dave's sunglasses landed on the floor when Karkat slapped his cheek, one of the lenses popping out of place. Dave touched his fingertips to his cheek, slowly turning his head as he did so. Blazing red eyes met violent murky grey, and they were on each other in an instant. Punching and kicking at one another, they spiraled to the floor, Karkat getting an advantage by landing on top. He began punching Dave's face repeatedly, red slowly coating his knuckles with each punch. Karkat squealed as Dave kneed him in the side, knocking him off. They rolled around, taking turns on top giving punches and being on the bottom, receiving the punches. 

Sollux decided that they both have had enough and tried to yank them apart, only to be thrown into the opposite wall. His head hit the brick wall hard, and he would've sworn he saw stars. Pissed and now accompanied with a blazing headache, Sollux got up and kicked Dave in the side, ripping him off of Karkat and onto floor beside him. The two teenagers looked up at the deranged nerd above them, caught off guard and panting. Sollux had his fists balled up and his legs were shaking, and he trying to keep his shit together before he did anything stupid. "Listen, Sollux...we're sorry, man, don't do-" Karkat was caught off. 

"Shut up." Sollux mumbled.

Karkat's eyes widened and Dave tensed up, almost curling into a fetal position. Sollux Captor, the kid that never speaks, just fucking said something. This was the end, this was it. Sollux was going to kill them both and make friendship necklaces out of their bones to give to the others. They were dead, so unbelievably dead that they wouldn't even be allowed into Hell because they out-dead everyone else there. They would be sent to the void, never to be seen or heard of again. Karkat wasn't afraid to admit that he was absolutely terrified, and neither was Dave. They had fucked up so bad that they got Sollux talking, "You guy'th are th'o fucking th'tupid, oh my God." 

"You're theriou'thly gonna fight over th'omething th'o lame? Typical." He had a fucking lisp, no wonder he never talked, Karkat thought as he mentally face palmed. "It'th ju'tht like you two to do thi'th, why am I th'urpri'thed?" Sollux had his hands on his hips, acting like a mom getting onto her children. He looked over them both, taking a minute to breathe before he spoke again (this whole speaking thing was really hard). "I'm not going to keep it a th'ecret, Dave."

Dave shook, curled up into a little ball now. Karkat looked over at him, raising his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm not going to be that guy that doe'tht tell anyone and then when you end up dead, be the one to th'ay, 'oh by the way, I knew the whole time that he wanted to do th'ith.'" Sollux waved his hands around as he talked, a little trickle of blood running down his temple where he had hit his head. "Th'o, th'uck it up buttercup becau'the I'm telling him. I'm telling him, Dave and there'th nothing you can do about it. Thi'th i'th th'erious."

Sollux looked at Karkat, making eye contact. They held that eye contact for what seemed like hours before Sollux said anything. His voice was so incredibly soft and worried sounding that Karkat almost got up and hugged him, if not for the information that kept him glued to the floor.

"He want'th to die, KK. He wrote hi'th name down in The Book." 


	9. Say It, You Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will not have internet for a while. the only time i will be able to even touch a computer is on monday and maybe wednesday, so i apologize. i have had to cut off my internet so i could move, but once i even move down where im supposed to- the next day im hopping on a cruise. 
> 
> i, once again, apologize.
> 
> -S

Karkat looked around the violet room, a new type of anxiety wiggling through his system. The different hues of lavender and purple ceased to calm his nerves, and as he sat on the plush king sized bed, his heart beat restlessly against his chest. As his eyes fell onto the soft blonde hair of his friend, who was sitting across the room, his heart merely beat harder. Said friend looked up, and they made eye contact for a brief second before Karkat snapped his gaze away to look at his feet. Sollux walked into the room, wearing one of Eridan's shirts that was way too baggy against his skinny frame, and sat beside Dave, handing him a coffee mug. Dave took it, blowing gently before taking a sip. 

"I thought he had practice." Eridan said as he stood in the doorway, still wearing his school uniform. 

"Change of plans, Danny-O." Dave muttered, using the nickname that he knew the other hated. Eridan raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Karkat who only shrugged, "I was dragged here without my consent. Does that count as kidnapping?"

"We did it out of the caring of our hearts, but maybe. It's was a "love" kidnapping." Sollux replied, his voice quiet and raspy. Eridan's eyes widened at the sound of his voice, whispering something under his breath along the lines of, "it's been so long." 

Karkat then stood, clapping his hands together loudly, and spoke to Eridan directly, "A lot went down this morning, and I'm not the one that's gonna tell you the whole shebang, but just know that it's fucking serious and if you say anything out of line, I will beat your ass." 

"You're just beating everyone's asses today." Dave chuckled softly, but stopped when Sollux slapped his arm. Something about Sollux just screamed "Motherly" towards Dave, whether or not he liked being called that. Eridan pulled a chair out of the closet and sat down, they were in a circle just like they were just eight hours beforehand. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, clogging up the air supply and filling everyone with even more anxiety. Sollux's hands were shaking, and Dave took one and twined their fingers together, rubbing his thumb along the flesh of the back of his hand. Eridan puffed up at that, glaring at their locked hands, but deflated slightly once Karkat sent him a menacing glare.

"I don't want to be here much longer, so can someone just say something?" Dave broke the silence, his monotone voice as calm as ever. 

"I didn't want to just come out and say it! I didn't want to make it awkward!" Karkat sputtered tempestuously, face turning a bit pink.

"It's going to be awkward so matter what, so just say it!" Dave's voice went up an octave. 

"Why do I have to say it? It's not my problem! It's you that feels that way, why should I tell everyone how YOU feel? I'M NOT YOU!" Karkat started yelling, his face now a bright shade of red. "SO FUCKING SAY IT YOU COWARD!" 

"ALIGHT, DAMMIT, I WILL!" Dave had stood up, screaming back, "I WANT TO DIE, OKAY? I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR, I HAVE NO FUTURE. THE ONLY PERSON WHO KEEPS ME HERE IS SOLLUX AND HE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME HALF THE TIME. WHAT JOB IS FOOTBALL GONNA LAND ME? NOT A SINGLE ONE! I'M GOING NO WHERE, AND I FUCKING ACCEPT IT!" When he finished, his shades had slipped down his nose and his face was burning. His eyes teared up and there was water leaking down his cheeks. Dave began to cry, and it wasn't something any of them wanted to see. Dave was always so calm and neutral, and he kept the same tone and the same face. To see tears fall from his crimson eyes and stain his red hoodie was haunting. His loud wheezing and sobs shook everyone, no one knew what to say.

Eventually, Sollux stood and wrapped his arms around him, whispering softly into his ear reassuring words. Dave turned and quieted himself in his shoulder, getting snot and tears all over Eridan's t-shirt. Eridan soon followed suit, hugging the both of them from behind and leaning his head onto Dave's, his eyes closed. Karkat watched the three of them hug it out, his throat closing in on itself. True, he wasn't in the right, and he certainly didn't understand Dave's feelings and probably never would, but he did know that what his friend was going through wasn't a joke, that it wasn't something he should have taken for granted.

He especially knew that he really didn't want Dave to die, or anyone, for that matter, whether of not he was selfish for thinking so.


	10. Stay Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh guess whos back? back again?
> 
> Decided to go ahead and steal some wifi at school to write the last chapter. If you guys would like (plus it would be helpful), you all could give me some suggestions for another fanfic. Anything you'd like to read, I'll try to write. Of course, I'll be finishing Shredded Capes but I can squeeze something in on the side.
> 
> -S
> 
> (p.s. i know it is kinda cliche to use christmas and what not in a fanfic, so i did it a few days before. plus this is in the future, if you cant tell (only by a few months tho))

_**Monday, 17 of December, 2015; 07:35:09** _

_**Mr. Slick's room, 2A, Integrated Math.** _

John sat in the middle row, the seat closest to the double hung windows, watching the snow fall from the endless blankets of clouds. As each snowflake fell, his excitement for the Holidays grew by the thousands. They wouldn't be off for Winter Break until the 20th, and John couldn't wait. He already knew what he was getting everyone, and what he was going to wear, and how he was going to place the presents under the tree- he had everything planned, right down to the tee.  John's heart swelled, watching the snow fall, he really did love Christmas _._

"Psst, Egbert. Can you hand me a pencil?" A low voice whispered from behind him. He turned around, leaving his dreamy state, and looked at Dave, who was trying to get his attention. Dave had joined this class last semester because he failed his other one, and John couldn't really complain, he thought he was cool. "Uh, yeah, hang on-" John grabbed his binder, opening it up and getting a pencil. He turned around and handed it to Dave. 

"Thanks man." Dave replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"Y'welcome. Hey, uh Dave, the class is almost over, why are you asking for a pencil now?" John asked, rearranging himself to face Dave completely without straining his back. Dave just shrugged, "I was sleeping."

"EGBERT, TURN AROUND AND PAY ATTENTION!" Slick slammed his coffee mug (probably filled with alcohol) on his desk, and then continuously snapped his fingers until John had turned fully around in his desk, so he was facing the front of the class. From the corner of his eye, he could see Vriska snickering at him along with the rest of the class. His faced burned until the bell rang.

~

"Yoo, Johnny Boy, wait up!" Called Dave, jogging up behind him. He was panting when he caught up to his fellow student, his face flushed and now dripping with sweat. For a strong and tall guy, he was really out of shape. "Hey, you..." Gasp, "you, okay? I didn't mean to'a get you in trouble." 

John had slowed down, keeping his pace with him, "It's okay, Slicks' just an ass," Dave smiled at that, "plus he is always that way with me."

"He was drunk, too. Right?" 

"Probably."

They chuckled and joked with each other the rest of the way. John, who always walked home alone, didn't mind the company. The snow began to fall again, and Dave had to wipe his shades off every five minutes or so. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they walked, nothing but the sound of Dave's heavy breathing and the crunch of snow beneath their feet could be heard. John glanced over at his new friend, and let his gaze drop to his arms. They were covered with a bright red jacket with black stripes going down the sleeves. He dropped his gaze down further, to his hands, which were bare and pink from the cold. A yellow string was resting on his knuckle, and for some reason it intrigued him. John reached over and poked him, "What's the string thing?"

Dave looked at his hand, studying the string before lifting up his sleeve to reveal colored bracelets. One black, one red, one grey, one purple and one yellow. They all had a piece of metal attached in the middle, with something each written on it. John scooted over to try and read what was on them, but Dave pulled his sleeve back down. "What did they say?"

"Life is too short, stay awake for it."


End file.
